Distrusted Angel
by Hatterreid
Summary: A SuperWhoLock story. The Winchester brothers and Castiel are talked into going to London by their partner Mattie to investigate several strange disappearances. In London they encounter a strange man with a blue box and a know it all consulting detective. What could possibly go wrong when the usual gang team up to find the cause of the disappearances?
1. Chapter 1

Distrusted Angel

A SuperWhoLock Fanfic

Hatter Reid

**Supernatural – Somewhere in the USA**

Sam straightened out his copy of the newspaper he was reading and hummed, "two more disappearances over in England," he commented.

Dean made a sound of acknowledgement. He was drinking a cup of coffee while looking over his own newspaper.

"That's what," a female voice cut in. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. They all knew what was coming next. "Oh, look that's six." She frowned at Dean sitting up in her seat. "We have looked into stuff that involves less than six disappearances Dean," she nearly snarled.

Coughing on his own coffee Sam looked from his brother to Mattie with an uneasy comfort between the two. She'd been arguing the case for the past two days. Dean had made it clear that it wasn't their place to look into but Mattie wouldn't hear it. She kept bringing it up and saying they should go take a look at it.

"For the _last_ time Mattie, no." Dean said sitting up in his seat.

Mattie shook her head in disagreement. "Dean, six disappearances!" She argued.

"No."

She let out an exasperated sigh and turned her attention towards Sam. "You think we should look into it, don't you, Sam" she said tilting her head slightly as she waited for him to reply.

Sam frowned as he thought, he noticed his brother's eyes had turned to him and were watching him. "Well it is a little strange," he commented.

"A little," Mattie repeated, trying not to laugh. "Strange." She added dragging out the word. Sam coughed again and nodded his head attempting to return back to reading his newspaper. Mattie frowned and bit her bottom lip. "There's been no sign of anything at any of the last known places where the victims were seen." She said trying to keep her voice calm.

"We know Mattie," Dean sighed.

"And yet all you have to say is _'a little strange,' _next thing you're gonna be saying is that a zombie apocalypse is no big deal. Nothing to worry about" Mattie snapped back with sarcasm in her voice.

Dean groaned and shook his head. Sam set his paper down and looked at her. "It is an odd occurrence and something we'd look into but," he was saying.

She repeated him, "but?"

"It's not our place to look into besides someone else over there probably already is." Sam explained.

Shaking her head Mattie sighed frowning at the brothers, "someone whose not you two," she commented.

"We're not going Mattie" Dean stated looking away from her.

She slammed her palm down onto the surface of the table and glared between the two, "there's something out there that is making those people disappear and you two aren't even going to bother looking into?" She demanded.

"No!" Dean yelled staring at her.

Mattie shook her head and groaned in annoyance, "so much for hunters." She remarked under her breath.

"Hey! We kill anything that crosses our path and look into anything out of the ordinary." Dean defended.

Rolling her eyes Mattie reached over and shook Sam's newspaper, "this is crossing your paths and out of the ordinary." She stated.

"It's not in our path," Sam muttered.

"You're reading about it. That's in your path." She added sighing. She kicked her seat back and stood up, "you're both honestly just going to let this one slip passed you just because it's happening in England?" Her words held a sad disappointed tone to them.

It made Sam question their reasons and rethink it. Knowing Dean he'd remain stubborn and refuse to look into.

"Mattie, remember only reason you're staying here with us is because we got to look out for you, not because your part of the job which doesn't give you the right to tell us what to do." Dean told her.

She frowned at Dean and shook her head. For a moment it seemed like she was contemplating saying something. Whatever it was she never bothered saying it because she simply closed her mouth and walked away, leaving Dean and Sam to themselves.

Silence held the room after she left and an angry tension remained. Neither Dean nor Sam spoke. Sam silently glanced through the remainder of his newspaper while it appeared that Dean was just sitting silently.

"She's right."

Sam looked up at his brother's voice slightly shocked. "She is?" He asked.

Right away Dean shook his head, "no. It's stupid, people go missing all the time and there's nothing odd about these disappearances." Dean said pushing the paper away.

"Only that's there's been no trace whatsoever of the people behind or any signs of struggle or any tracks from the scenes" Sam listed off knowing he wasn't helping his brother's case but rather Mattie's.

Dean glared at Sam for a moment, "yeah Sam, only that." His deep voice complained.

Sam shrugged and peered down at his paper concentrating on something he was reading. The sound of wings fluttering caused them both to look up. Sam jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of Castiel who stood at the end of the table, staring at them with a blank expression.

"What's the word Cas?" Dean asked sitting back in his chair.

Cas looked from Sam to Dean, he took notice of Mattie's lack of appearance. "I've been observing the bees and have returned to find my friends fighting." Cas said. His voice was monotone and lacked an emotional quality that most people had when they spoke.

"We weren't fighting," Sam dismissed the angel's comment.

"I feel as this has left me conflicted and in quite a distress. I appreciate your concern" Cas continued to say he looked around the room again. "Where is Mattie?"

Her footsteps answered his question as she re-entered the room with a frown on her face. She was carrying a bag with her, as she walked over to the kitchen.

"Going somewhere?" Sam asked watching her as she passed. Mattie gave no kind of response or acknowledgement, she simply continued on walking and when she was in the kitchen set down her bag and inspected an apple. As she looked over the apple she listened to the conversation that Dean carried on ignoring her lack of reply to Sam.

"So what's your take on these disappearances, Cas?" Dean asked regarding the newspaper in his direction.

The angel stood by the table, his arms limp at his sides a blank expression on his face. "The disappearances in England," he questioned. "They are quite strange and unexpected." He commented turning away from the table as he went to look out the window.

"Unexpected? They're disappearances Cas, of course they're unexpected." Dean remarked laughing.

Cas nodded, "right, of course, poor choice of wording, my apologies." He looked from the window to Dean and bowed his head. "They are something that we would look into though," he commented.

"Ha!" Cas looked around at Mattie with a confused expression. His eyebrows furrowed together as he stared at her trying to understand. Mattie shrugged as she tried to fight the "I told you so" grin that was trying to spread across her face at Dean. Slowly she turned around on her heal avoiding Cas' eyes.

"I don't understand." Cas said.

Sam sighed, "Mattie has been arguing the investigation of the disappearances for a while now," he explained.

Laughing from the kitchen Mattie repeated under her breath, "a while."

"Dean, thinks there's nothing out of the ordinary about the disappearances and doesn't require us looking into it." Sam added on to his explanation.

Cas stared blankly at them and nodded. Dean and Sam could both see the silent confusion in his expression.

"Even though he's wrong," Mattie commented as she walked past the table headed in the direction of the door.

Dean watched her and turned in his seat, "excuse me?"

Letting out a sigh Mattie frowned at him, "the only reason your against going to look into this is because you can't drive there." She said and shrugged staring at Dean with in expression that was challenging him to tell her otherwise.

"Is this true?" Cas asked from where he was standing.

"No, this-this just isn't our usual gig," Dean argued.

Mattie rolled her eyes and turned away from the boys. Sam argued that it was and Dean sent him a glare across the table. She couldn't help but laugh at it.

The same facts and opinions continued to be repeated over and over again. The only one against the matter seemed to be Dean. Until finally with the sound of a hand being slammed down on the table causing the cutlery and other objects on it to rattle as the table shook, and Cas to flinch back at the unexpected sound.

"Alright! Fine! We'll go!" Dean declared standing up from his seat.

Sam raised his eyebrows and stared at his brother shocked, "really?"

"Yes really," Dean agreed even though he sounded as if he'd rather not be agreeing to it. "We'll go, but" he paused fixing Mattie with his hazel green eyes. "We're going my way."

Mattie and Sam both frowned at him confused, "your way?" Sam repeated.

"Yup," Dean said with an evil grin. For some reason when she looked at him, it sent a fear into Mattie and she knew he had something planned that she wasn't going to like.

**Sherlock – Scotland Yard; London**

Walking into Greg Lestrade's office in Scotland Yard, Sherlock Holmes removed his scarf and briefly glanced to the files on the desk.

"Ah Sherlock, good you're here." Lestrade greeted from his desk.

Sherlock nodded silently while he continued to glance over the files, "you did call me here." He stated obviously.

John Watson stood behind him and rolled his eyes at the comment. "Yes, you've heard, haven't you? About the disappearances," Lestrade said staring at the consulting detective.

Sherlock nodded. The expression on his face one that was closed off and emotionless. "I have, I found it quite saddening." He replied.

"Really?" John questioned looking at his flatmate surprised.

Something that could be considered a smile came across Sherlock's face, "no, but I thought I'd give it a shot." The detective replied.

John rolled his eyes and shook his head disappointed. Lestrade looked between the two and shook his head anyway, "I need you to take a look into them," he told Sherlock. "None of my men can find anything and neither can anyone else."

"And you think I can?" Sherlock observed.

Lestrade nodded and pushed a file folder towards him.

"And if I say no?" Sherlock questioned glancing from the file to the detective inspector.

Both John and Lestrade looked at him surprised. "Sherlock," John said sounding confused at his friend's words.

"There's nothing special about these disappearances," Sherlock replied bluntly.

"They've all occurred in the last week with no trace of the people gone missing?" Lestrade replied staring at the detective with a hard look.

Sherlock shrugged, "runaways." He said in a cold voice.

"Runaways?" John repeated frowning as he considered the possibility.

"Sherlock these people are not runaways," Lestrade argued, "they are missing people."

Sherlock shook his head and reached into the pocket of his long black coat where he'd stuffed his scarf into, "no, sorry inspector, I can't help you." He replied coldly.

"Sherlock," John hissed through his teeth.

Looking over his shoulder at John, his oddly coloured glasz eyes, -which meant they were a mix of blue, green, grey and yellow, stared at him with a question. Sherlock's black curls fell into place and he thought.

"I need you on this case," Lestrade said to him.

"Fine, I'll take it." Sherlock stated turning away from the inspector and his desk, "text me the address of the last missing person" he called over his shoulder as he walked out of the office.

Rolling his eyes John followed after Sherlock. They walked out of Scotland Yard while Sherlock checked his phone finding the addressed from Lestrade just as he had instructed. John remained silent the whole time quietly following. Sherlock hailed a cab when John finally spoke.

"You were going to take the case all along weren't you?" John asked staring at Sherlock with a knowing expression.

Turning Sherlock looked at John, "what makes you say that?" He asked eying John suspiciously.

John stared at him, "it's you, Sherlock. When do you not take a case?" John said. He sounded as he usually did when Sherlock was beginning to get on his nerves.

Sherlock turned away from John and gave a little half smile at the comment. "This one is different, John." He stated as a cab pulled up to the side of the road in front of them. Sherlock opened the door to the cab and slipped inside the back and relayed the addressed to the cabbie.

Joining Sherlock in the back John frowned slightly as he sighed, "How is it different?"

"Because John, these aren't just disappearances." Sherlock stated. John stared at him with a confused yet intrigued expression. "There's something else at work here, but the question is what." He added taking out his phone and beginning to type on it.

"Well of course you'll figure it out," John remarked under his breath a bit sarcastically. Sherlock paused for a second and glanced at John from the corners of his eyes. He said nothing just stared curiously at the ex-army doctor. "Something wrong?" His friend asked noticing the still silence from Sherlock.

Sherlock shook his head, "no, nothing."

"I wonder if Mycroft has any information about the disappearances," John commented aloud.

Freezing Sherlock went stiff at the mention of his older brother and turned his head slightly looking at John, "no need to involve him." Sherlock said quietly.

The rest of the cab ride fell into the silence the pair were usually accustomed to when traveling. Sherlock was searching frantically on his phone for any information about any other mysterious disappearances that had occurred recently or in the nearby areas. He found himself very troubled and out of luck when he came up with nothing. Frowning Sherlock stared out the window of the cab. Hopefully he'd get somewhere when they arrived.

**Doctor Who – The TARDIS**

The sound of the TARDIS landing echoed and he refused to look up. The pain was still too raw. He stared at his hands clasped together by his knees. A blank expression that held the hurt and pain of loss his was experiencing.

They were gone. Amy and Rory were gone. He had no way of ever being able to see them again. They were lost in a paradox, until they died where they'd be buried at that grave. If only they had just gone to the pub.

Glancing up he saw his wife checking over something on the TARDIS scanner. "River," he said pausing afterwards, but she made no response so he carried on with what he had to say. "They were you parents," he stopped again. She was still focused on the scanner. "Sorry. I didn't even think."

She lowered her gaze from the scanner, "doesn't matter." She quickly busied herself focusing her attention on typing away at something for the TARDIS.

River Song; strong beautiful and still she refused to show any sign of emotion. Her wild curly blonde hair was pulled up into an up-do but still a few stray curls escaped. When she spoke her voice sounded empty of emotion and held a strong determined strength.

"Of course it matters," The Doctor replied looking at the ground.

"What matters is this," River said. He looked up to his wife and found her staring at him with an intense expression. For a moment it appeared like anger, but there was also a hidden worry and concern. "Doctor, don't travel alone." She ordered.

He almost smiled as he thought, "travel with me then," he told her.

River leaned over to reach a button and smiled lovingly at him, "whenever and wherever you want," She told replied and smiled. Her voice sounded loving but at the same time apologetic almost. The Doctor returned the smile, but it quickly faded. He could guess what was going to be said next. "But not all the time," River finalized as she returned to what she was doing with the TARDIS. "One psychopath per TARDIS, don't you think?" She said it so lightly and painlessly as if she hadn't just lost her parents to the weeping angels.

The Doctor stared at her coldly as she had the TARDIS take off again. The conversation they had passed by, like he was barely a part of it, until River mentioned Amy and the last page of the book. He had run the place where he left the last page after he had ripped it out of the back of the book. The Doctor found himself slipping on Amy's reading glasses as he read the afterward.

"_Sometimes I do worry about you though. I think once we're gone you won't be coming back here for awhile. And you might be alone. Which you should never be. Don't be alone, Doctor." _

Tears stung in his eyes as he read. He had to take the glasses off and wipe at his eyes to make them go away. He stared across the bridge where he was sitting against the railing holding the paper in his hand.

Standing up the Doctor put the afterward in the pocket of his jacket. He would go the TARDIS and fulfill Amy's last request. Tell little Amelia about the raggedy man and all the adventures she'll have. Of the pirates, the fish vampires, the great painter she'd inspire, the last Starwhale that she'll save and of course the brave centurion whom she'll love with all her heart who waits for her for 2,000 years sitting outside a box.

When the Doctor returned to the TARDIS he stood by the control panel for a moment in silence before taking off. There was a sad hallow feeling inside his chest. He thought back to all the adventures with the Ponds, all the memories.

The story.

It had been a good one. However it wasn't over yet.

Flipping the switch the TARDIS took off as he walked around to the scanner and laughed to himself. It wasn't over in a long shot. Not until he was finished with the angels. Not until they shared his pain and knew his loss and sorrow. The Doctor wasn't one for revenge, he wasn't one for violence. He was passive a good man but the angels had crossed a line.

The weeping angels took Rory and Amy from him. So now the Doctor was going to make them pay.

* * *

Please feel free to let me know what you thought of it in a review :) Thanks very much.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Sherlock – Last Known Disappearance Scene; London**

Sherlock paced around. He was searching for anything, any kind of clue as to how the people had gone missing. They couldn't have just disappeared into thin air. It was impossible.

The area where the last victim had disappeared was an open alleyway, a few blocks away from Piccadilly Circus. There was always so much traffic, how could anyone notice a disappearance or a kidnapping.

It was frustrating and drove the detective nearly mad. Messing up his hair Sherlock made a sound in annoyance. John looked up from where he was inspecting the ground and stared at Sherlock curiously, "you alright?" He asked.

"Fine, fine, I'm fine." Sherlock snapped. There was a lying growl behind his words and his eyes gleamed with a fiery anger.

"You don't seem fine." John remarked stepping towards his flatmate.

Sherlock snapped his head up his eyes meeting John's blue almost grey eyes. He said nothing they just stared at each other in silence. Turning away from John, Sherlock's long black coat billowed in the wind from the motion and walked the length of the alley once again.

"Sherlock," John called after him.

Shaking his head, Sherlock continued to pace. His eyes moved over every inch of the alley, scanning and observing the scene. Yet still there wasn't a thing he could find that would explain the disappearances. "There's nothing here, this doesn't make any sense. It's improbable." The words began to poor out of his mouth unable to be stopped. He continued to pace.

John watched Sherlock with a confused worried expression on his face. There was nothing that could be done to calm the detective or stop him.

"There's nothing here!" He spun around his heel and stood staring out the mouth of the alleyway. Out into the street where the fountain stood. The angel on the top of the fountain no longer had its leg out stretched and leaned forward. Sherlock narrowed his eyes at it and looked back to John after a moment. John was standing by the alley looking out to the traffic. The advertisements on the TV screens flashed and changed as the traffic went by and pedestrians walked along the crosswalk, going about in their daily lives, as if nothing strange was occurring in the world.

Careless.

"Maybe we should call it a day," John suggested. His voice tore Sherlock away from the street and towards him. Sherlock looked at his flatmate and nodded. "Tomorrow we could talk to the families," John added as they began to walk out of the alley.

"Yes, good idea." Sherlock mused as he began to trail off thinking about something else entirely different.

John stopped walking and turned to look at Sherlock shocked, "really?"

Sherlock looked up and blinked at John, "what?"

Sighing John shook his head and turned to hail a cab. "Did you hear a word I said?" He asked an annoyed tone to his words.

Sherlock looked at John, "I was thinking." He replied as if it was the obvious answer. Rolling his eyes John turned his back to the detective and looked out to the traffic. "You go tomorrow," Sherlock stated. John looked back over his shoulder with a confused expression, "talk to the families. Find out what you can," Sherlock continued on and stepped out on the curb as a cab pulled up.

John followed him towards the cab, "and you," He asked confused, "what will you be doing?"

Opening the cab door Sherlock smirked, "why I'm going to visit my dearest brother." Narrowing his eyes at Sherlock out of confusion John said nothing just looked at him waiting for an explanation. He had said he didn't want to involve Mycroft but now. Something had changed. Sherlock flashed John a smile, but his eyes weren't focused on him. They were looking up towards a camera that was attached to the building. The smile faded and he slipped into the cab.

John couldn't help but laugh and nodded at the camera and got in the cab after Sherlock. Closing the door the cabbie drove off to 221B Baker Street.

**Supernatural – A Boating Dock; USA**

The sound of the boat horn, go off caused Mattie to sit up straight in her seat. She stared out the window of the impala and gulped.

It had been the compromise. Dean agreed to go look into the disappearances in England only as long as they took the ferry. Sam had been fine with the agreement but Mattie was completely terrified and reluctantly agreed. She figured it was Dean's way of getting back at her for making them take the case. The three of them all knew of her fear of boats. Cas had offered to zap her and himself to England but Dean refused to allow it, saying that if they were going to investigate the case, they had to travel his way.

Sam was driving the impala on to the boat in where the cars were kept while the boat was at sea. Sitting in the passenger seat was Mattie shaking in fear slightly as the car drove on to the boat. She tried not to let it show that she was scared but her hands were shaking and clenched into fists at her jeans.

Cas and Dean were in the back but they got out to give the papers and documentations needs to the workers on the boat.

The car came to a stop and Sam cut the engine after putting it in park. He looked to the passenger side and found Mattie with her eyes squeezed shut. "Um, Mattie," he said sounding a little concerned. She shook her head and said nothing. "We gotta get out of the car now." Sam told her.

"You can," she squeaked and slowly began to open her eyes. Opening her eyes she found Sam staring at her, his hazel brown eyes held a confused concern. "But I'm not getting out of this car."

Sam sighed and shook his head, "Mattie," he began to say in a serious matter.

She shook her head and refused to let him speak, "no!"

Sam opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the right words to say. He knew that the people who worked on the boat weren't going to allow Mattie to stay in the car. They sealed off the area where the vehicles were kept and no one was allowed access to it. If she stayed in the car she'd die.

"Fine, stay in the car," Sam grumbled as he went to get out. Mattie simply nodded and crossed her arms across her chest. One last time he sighed and looked at her sadly. She made no motion whatsoever to get out of the car. Sam opened the door and got out of the car closing it behind him and leaving Mattie inside.

He walked out of the area where the cars were kept and found Dean and Cas lingering just outside the doorway. Dean frowned at his baby brother and raised his arms, a sign that told Sam he was going to ask him a question.

As Sam approached Dean and Cas, Dean stepped toward him and narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Where's Mattie?" He asked. Sam sighed and nodded back towards where the vehicles were kept. Dean frowned, "you got to be kidding me." He remarked.

Sam shook his head, "nope, she won't get out of the car." He stated.

"Well, I'll see about that." Dean said and walked off to the car.

"Dean!" Sam called after his brother but he never bothered to turn back. Sam sighed and shook his head and looked at Cas. Cas stood by Sam and looked at him with a blank but confused expression. "C'mon." Sam said and nodded for Cas to follow as they went off after Dean.

Dean stood by the driver's side of the impala and looked in the window. Mattie was still sitting frozen stiff in the passenger side. Sighing Dean opened the door and slid in the seat. She gave no reaction, even when the door slammed shut and echoed in the enclosed space on the boat. "Matt," Dean greeted.

"Dean," she replied. Her eyes never waved from being fixated on the car that was parked in front of the Impala. The license plate on the back told her that whoever owned the car was from New Jersey.

Frowning Dean looked out the front window to Mattie and sighed, "you gotta get out of the car you know," he told her.

Mattie shook her head and slowly turned her head so she was staring at Dean with an annoyed expression of dislike. "That's not gonna happen." She stated in a matter of fact kind way while her voice held a steel hatred behind it.

Dean laughed, "you and I both know that's not happening." He said frowning at her.

She rolled her eyes and propped her elbow up on the side of the door and leaned her head on it. "Watch it happen." She argued.

"Mattie, they're gonna shut this place up and you're gonna be stuck here. With no air, no food, no water; nothing. Do you wanna die in this car?" He snapped at her.

Shrugging Mattie sat back in her seat and looked at him sideways, "at least I'll have good tunes." She replied with a smirk.

Dean groaned and shook his head. She was stubborn, he would give her that however at the time it was also annoying. "I am not gonna have your corpse stick up my car." He stated.

"Funny," she remarked dryly and stared at him. "How do you plan on keeping me from dying then?" She asked, "Cause I'm not getting out of the car until it's on land again."

He glared at her, "you're acting like a child!"

"I am not getting on the boat!"

"You're already on the boat!" Dean yelled.

Mattie took a deep breath and frowned at Dean, "no I'm in the impala." She disagreed and smiled a little bit.

Dean rolled his eyes shaking his head, "not very logical _Spock_." He grumbled.

She couldn't help when the corner of her mouth turned up in smile at his comment. After a few moments she shrugged smiling sadly at him.

"You do know, you're in the impala on the boat." He informed her.

"Nope."

Dean laughed and shook his head at her. He could tell that she was lying by the fear that could be heard in her voice. "C'mon," he said sitting up and playfully hitting her arm. Mattie frowned at him, to which he flashed his smile at her, "get out of the car and you can cling on to Cas the whole time we're on the boat." He told her.

Mattie stared at him and opened her mouth as if she was going to speak but no words came out. She was considering and thinking over his offer. There were mixed emotions flashing across her face all at once. Letting out a long breath she unbuckled the seatbelt and frowned at Dean, "if it weren't for your stupid fear," she grumbled.

Dean laughed shaking his head, "if it weren't for you insisting we take the case." He replied smirking.

"Ya, ya, ya shut up." She snapped back as she opened the car door. The boat happened to shift at the same time. Her first instinct was to slam the door shut and sit back in the chair frozen in fear. "Nope! Not happening!" She declared her eyes wide with fear.

Dean groaned and nearly smashed his face into the steering wheel. "Matthew!"

She shook her head frantically while biting her lip almost to the point where she drew blood and unintentionally clawed at the seat. Looking at her Dean saw fear and a stubbornness that told him that there was nothing he could do that would get her out of the car. Sighing out of defeat he got out of the car and returned to where Sam and Cas were lingering by the doorway.

Sam looked at Dean confused, "where's Matt?" He asked dumbfounded.

"In the car," Dean grumbled looking back over his shoulder to where the impala was mixed in with all the other vehicles of other passengers.

"Couldn't get her out?" Another question from Sam.

"Nope," Dean said frowning at Sam. His eyes trailed over to Cas and he smirked, "Cas is." He stated clapping the angel by the shoulder.

Cas blinked shocked and looked to Dean for an explanation. "What?" Both Sam and the angel asked in unison.

"I-I don't understand this joke." Cas told Dean his monotone voice sounding confused.

"No joke," Dean stated smiling at the angel, "I have complete faith in you."

Cas and Sam both stared at Dean utterly shocked. Dean however just continued on smiling and nodded at the angel. "Very well." Cas said nodding. With a split second the angel was gone with the sound of wings flapping.

Sam stepped towards his brother looking towards the cars with a confused worried expression, "are you sure about this Dean?" He asked.

Grinning Dean nodded as he tried not to laugh, "oh, one hundred percent completely, little brother."

Inside the car Mattie had been contemplating to herself and thinking over if she'd done the right thing or not by pursuing the argument to get the brothers to take the case in England. She hadn't noticed when the angel appeared at the side of the car.

Cas tapped on the window and watched as the girl inside jumped in her seat. She turned at looked at the angel and her eyes went wide with shock. Her first thoughts had been that it was a demon or monster of some sort come to attack or kill her.

When Cas opened the car door she couldn't stop herself from breaking out into a fit of laughter. Cas stood in front of the door and blinked confused, "I don't understand," he stated, "what's the joke?"

Mattie shook her head and smiled at the angel, "no joke Cas." She told him, "you just scared me." Her voice had lost the anger and fear that it had held when Dean and Sam had tried to get her from the car. It wasn't something that she intended to happen nor could she control it. Mattie herself barely even noticed it.

Cas nodded, confusion still clear and evident on his face. "Dean said to get your from the car." He said in a bland empty voice.

She frowned and sat back in the car, shaking her head she turned away from Castiel. Her need to the slam the door in Cas' face was stopped by the fact that he still held the door open.

"I'm not sure how to do this." He admitted more to himself than Mattie.

Mattie almost laughed but stopped herself hearing the innocent confusion in his voice. She looked up at him staring at his confused expression, blue eyes hiding a sadness that was often there but never noticed. Thinking about how it must be for him. He was in a whole different world than what he was used to. No one really knew that he was an angel.

Turning away from looking at him Mattie sighed, "Maybe you should leave me in the car then," she hummed under breath.

Cas frowned staring at her, "Dean said to get you from the car." He repeated himself.

Mattie rolled her eyes and turned in her seat to face Cas, "and does good boy Cassy, always do what his master Dean tells him to?" She asked mocking him in a tone of voice one would use to speak to a baby.

Cas blinked and narrowed his eyes at her confused. He fell silent as he stared thoughtfully into space in her direction.

Mattie had dark brown hair that almost appeared black, it had been rather long but she had to cut it due to recent events. Now it hung just past her chin to her shoulders in a choppy manner from when Dean had cut it off with his knife. She wore a pair of old beat up looking jeans that were a dark grey with black converse shoes, along with a t-shirt that had the image of the logo for a team of superheroes called _The Avengers_ with a black jacket over top. Cas noticed how her nails had grown out and had chipped nail polish on them as she tapped at her leg in a nervous reaction.

"Cassy?" He repeated her finally breaking the silence. Tilting his head confused he stared at the girl.

Mattie nodded and smirked, "yeah, it's your name." She replied sounding slightly annoyed.

Cas frowned at stared at her his blue eyes bright with confusion, "my name is Castiel." He recited.

She groaned and hit her head off the headrest, "I know, Cas."

"Then," he went to say.

"It' was a joke." Mattie said with a sad smile on her face. Cas blinked tilting his head to the side as he tried to understand. She laughed to herself and smiled, it was a cute habit that Mattie found the angel had when he was trying to put things together. Looking into the rear-view mirror, she saw Dean and Sam talking to a member of the staff from the ship. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Cas still standing with the door open. "Is your plan to just stand there till I get out?" She asked looking at him.

"I am thinking of how I am supposed to get you out of the car," Cas replied as he stared blankly at nothing with a focused thoughtful expression.

She laughed and looked back into the mirror again. It looked as though they were arguing now. Sighing she looked to Cas again. Knowing Cas he would stay like that till he figured out an answer.  
Staring at him Mattie frowned thoughtfully. Sighing Mattie turned around in the seat and stared at Cas. He titled his head fixing her with a confused look, his eyes alarmingly blue. "I'll get out of the car," she sighed and stood up.

Backing up at bit Cas straightened his head and narrowed his eyes at her. He knew Mattie to be a stubborn and unchangeable person, and yet, she stood before him out of the car she'd refused to leave. "This is a wise choice," he said nodding in approval.

Mattie rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah, yeah. Now, where is somewhere that I can pretend this place isn't a boat?" She asked panicked. Her voice held a fear that Castiel had never heard nor ever associated with the young girl.

Cas stared at her, he opened his mouth to answer her, but the boat shifted moving against a wave from the ocean. The action caused a jarring motion and Mattie fell forward yelping in fear.

Out of instinct she reached out for the first thing she could grab onto. She found herself clinging to the collar of Cas' overcoat. Mattie yelped in fear and clung onto the fabric, she hid her face trying to block out the image of the boat or whatever reaction Cas was having to her sudden change. It surprised her when she felt his arm around her waist holding her up so she wouldn't fall and trying to comfort her. She took comfort in that and breathed in the scent that was Cas. It was a curious mix but was also clouded with the smell of the ocean and steam from the engine of the ship.

The sound of Dean's laughter brought Mattie back to the reality that she was standing on a boat and clinging on to an angel out of fear. "Told you, you could cling on to him," Dean laughed grinning at her. He was standing by the trunk. Mattie made a face at him and he laughed. Slammed the trunk shut after taking out the duffel bag. "C'mon, you two," Dean called as he turned away from his car and headed out to the main deck.

Mattie went to step away from Cas but froze and couldn't help the little whimpering sound that came out of her. The boat moved shifted again and she squeaked in fear and was surprised when Cas moved towards her taking her in his arms allowing her to cling to his coat.

She realized then that she'd lost the comfort of the impala and was trapped on the boat till they reached England. Cas' arm tightened around her and she looked up at him surprised. Her dark eyes were wide with fear as she stared at him chewing on lip in fear.

"You have nothing to fear on this boat," Castiel said staring down into Mattie's face.

Forcing a laugh Mattie shook her head, "yeah I do," she squeaked out in fear. Ignored the sound of honest sincerity and caring in Cas' words as he spoke. Her fear was too great to allow her that.

Cas shook his head, and frowned slightly, "no, you don't." He sounded so serious and intense that Mattie almost believed him and nearly shivered in fear at the intensity that came from his gaze. She imagined it was close to how those who had seen him display his angelic powers felt or something to that extent. It reminded her of what Cas truly was, not that she forgot though.

Staring at him, she wanted to believe the words he said to her with every fiber of her being but the moment the boat rocked again she squeaked and hid her face.

A fluttering of wings startled her and she looked up from where she'd hidden her face. Cas had zapped them into the room where the four of them would be staying for the journey.

Even with her feet on the ground of the room on the ship, Mattie still didn't want to let go of Cas' jacket. She stared at the hand that gripped on to the fabric silently. It startled her when Cas' own hand came around hers softly prying it from his collar.

Mattie bowed her head ashamed allowing him to take her hand from his coat. It must have been pretty awkward and embarrassing having a grown woman clinging on to your jacket in fear, Mattie figured. It confused her when he lifted her face to look at him by her chin.

"I promise, no harm will come to you while you're on this ship." Castiel said. His voice was calm collected and completely monotone as ever with no emotion. The shocking short moment of intense almost emotion from seconds ago was gone.

Staring at him Mattie stepped back. Her feet were unsure beneath her and knees shaky. However her reasons for the cause of her shaky knees were a curious mix. "Is that a promise from God…" she paused taking in Cas` confused expression. Clearing her throat she spoke again, "or a promise from you?"

Cas shook his head, "I don't understand," he confessed and tilted his head, "you're asking-"

The angel was cut off from speaking when the door swung open and Dean and Sam walked in. "Cas!" Dean exclaimed walking into the room.

Mattie looked from Dean to Cas and noticed how awkward he looked. The little moment and exchange between them was clearly effecting the angel; as he struggled to reply to his friend. She almost smirked in satisfaction at it.

"There you are," Sam said following his brother into the room.

Mattie was surprised when she was pulled into a hug by the older of the two brothers, but she returned the hug. "Don't do that again," Dean ordered and released her from the hug.

Cas frowned confused but remained silent on the matter.

"Well on a plus side she's out of the car." Sam remarked a smile on his face.

Mattie faked a laugh and made a face at Sam, "real funny." She commented sarcastically and rolled her eyes as she sat herself on the edge of one of the beds in the room. It was going to be real fun living in one room with three guys for the journey to England Mattie realized.

"Good work Cas," Dean praised the angel with a laugh.

Cas nodded and tried to share Dean laugh but it came out awkward and the smile disappeared quickly.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review if you'd like. :3 It'll get better I promise. -H.R


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Supernatural – On A Boat Heading Towards England**

After settling into the room and everything had been established between the four, they got down to business. Sam was sitting on the bed he claimed as his with his laptop open balancing on his knees. Dean had gone to look around the ship. Sam assumed it was just because he wanted out of the room.

The room wasn't that big. In it there were two twin sized beds and a sofa that doubled as a pull out, on a dressed there was a TV set that didn't appear to be the newest but wasn't ancient either. There was a small bathroom attached to the room that included a sink, toilet and shower stall. The walls were painted an off white colour that hurt to look at too long. The bedspreads were a painful dark grey. The room was colourless and made anyone not want to linger long inside it.

Mattie however wouldn't budge. She sat on the far edge of the bed, her back against the wall, legs crossed under her. Eyes skittering across a page on the case she popped an _M&M _into her mouth and ate it silently.

Cas was standing by the window staring out at the ocean. The room was silent aside from the muffled sound of waves hitting the boat. Sam typed something on his laptop and the sound of the keys echoed. In a quick nervous jerk Mattie ate more _M&M's_.

Both Sam and Mattie's eyes snapped to the door when it unlocked and began to open. Dean stepped into the room with the ghost a grin on his face. "Well aren't we all a lively bunch," Dean remarked sarcastically stepping into the room.

Sam looked at his brother and shook his head. Dean shrugged and disappeared into the bathroom for a second. "How's the landlubber?" He called out from the bathroom.

"Assuming you mean Mattie," Sam commented.

"Of course."

She rolled her eyes at the nickname and shook her head, "doing more good than you," she commented. Leaning in the doorway of the small bathroom Dean raised an eyebrow at her. Mattie shrugged and returned her attention to the papers in front of her.

Dean stepped out from the bathroom and walked over and plopped himself down on the end of the bed Mattie was sitting on. "Alright then, what do you brainiac's got?" Dean asked reaching over and stealing a handful of Mattie's _M&M's_.

"Well there have been six disappearances," Sam began to say.

Nodding Dean sighed, "Something I don't already know." Mattie rolled her eyes and glared at him while he ate the _M&M's _he'd stolen.

Sam scowled at his brother and scrolled down the page he was on, "these haven't been the only disappearances." Sam stated. Dean sat up looking at his brother with a curious interest. "There were at least four in New York a few months ago."

"New York?" Dean repeated getting up and sitting beside Sam to look at his laptop.

Sam nodded reading the new article, "Manhattan to be exact."

Dean frowned, sitting back from the laptop, "lots of people go missing all the time, Sammy." He remarked.

Mattie shook her head, "these disappearances are exactly like the ones happening now in London," she said and searched through her papers looking for the article that was relative to what she was about to say. "Besides, this isn't the first time this has happened here." Mattie held up an old newspaper article for Dean and stared emotionlessly.

Narrowing his eyes at it Dean frowned and snatched the paper from her hand. "_Local photographer Sally Sparrow claims to have seen alien deadly angel statues at Wester Drumlins"_ Dean read and looked at Mattie confused. "So?"

Rolling her eyes, Mattie sighed snatching the paper back, "what is the only thing that's been in common with all these disappearances?" She nearly snapped.

"Uh, the people have gone missing," Dean remarked sarcastically. Sam shook his head at his brother and sighed.

Mattie growled, "Really?"

Dean flashed her, a smile and reached over to steal more _M&M's _only for Mattie to pull them away before he got the chance. "Peanut ones are better anyway," he remarked under his breath frowning at her.

Sighing Sam shook his head, "the coincidence and common factor, Mattie is referring to is an angel statue." He stated.

"An angel statue?" Dean repeated staring at his brother confused.

Sam nodded, "yeah, an angel statue. There has been one around every single scene and well," he stopped talking nodded towards Mattie.

"Some of Sally Sparrow's old friends say that she and Kathy Nightingale went up to the old Wester Drumlins together," she stated and popped a few _M&M's_ in her mouth.

"So?"

"So, Kathy Nightingale hasn't been seen or heard from since then," Mattie added with a slight smirk.

"You're sure of this?" Dean asked suspiciously.

Mattie nodded with an annoyed expression on her face. "Dean, Kathy Nightingale died," Sam's voice said from by his shoulder. "In 1988."

Dean frowned and shook his head, "no. Same name that's all." He lied.

Mattie rolled her eyes and returned her attention back to the papers around her.

"Dean, it wasn't the same name." Sam told his brother carefully.

"So what? You're suggesting time travel? Time travel and creepy angel statues!" Dean said his voice sounding panicked. "That isn't possible, Sam!"

"Since when has anything we've ever dealt with possible?" Sam snapped.

"Try never" Mattie commented under her breath as she read from a book she had.

Both the brothers heard her and sent her angry expressions which she simply shrugged away. "I'm not buying this crap, Sam." Dean told his brother and got up and noticed Cas standing by the window. The angel had remained silent and hardly moved while the conversation/argument had taken place. "Cas, what do you think about all this?" He asked turning the attention on to the angel.

Castiel turned away from the window and stared at Dean with a blank unreadable expression, "all the facts that Sam and Mattie have said are true. I find there reason to be usual circumstances of these disappearances. Any possible explanations must be considered." Cas said in an empty tone.

Dean nodded, "right." He agreed dryly and turned back to Sam and Mattie.

Mattie was beaming at him as she silently laughed with her eyes. Sam smirked and buried his face back into the information on the screen of his laptop.

"So where are we starting?" Dean asked once again sitting on the end of the bed.

Humming Mattie looked through the papers, "local authorities?" She suggested.

"Good plan," Dean nodded. "Till then I'm gonna get some shut eye."

"Sweet dreams then, sleeping beauty." Mattie replied under her breath.

**Sherlock – London: 221B Baker Street**

John sat in their flat on Baker Street in front of his laptop that was placed on the desk. The flat was a mess as usual. Sherlock kept things wherever he wanted them, including severed body parts and if anyone ever moved anything it would cause a problem.

He continued to type at his laptop, working on his latest blog entry about their current case. Beforehand John had gone and interviewed the families and friends of those missing and came up with little new information compared to what they already knew.

It was looking to be a tricky case. One that even John wondered if Sherlock could solve.

John had been in the middle of typing out some of the facts that were already out in the news when he heard the sound of the stairs creek as someone walked up them. John could only guess that meant his flatmate had returned.

Sherlock entered the room only a few seconds after, pulling off his scarf and shucking his long coat off and laying it across the arm of the sofa.

"And where have you been?" John asked barely looking up from the screen.

"I was having a chat," Sherlock replied walking about in the flat.

"Mycroft?" John guessed. The detective hummed and picked up his violin. "Well, did he have anything to say?" John pressed for information.

"His diets failing again," Sherlock remarked.

Sighing John shook his head and closed his laptop turning to face his flatmate as Sherlock raised his violin and positioned it to begin to play the bow in his other hand.

"Sherlock." The detective looked at his flatmate questioning but otherwise said nothing. "Did you find anything out about the case?" John pressed.

From the looks of things John wasn't going to get an answer from the detective as he turned to face the window and began to play his violin. The sound flowed through the air a strong melody of high and deep notes played fast together from a composition of the detective's own creation.

Sighing John sat back in his chair and watched as Sherlock played the violin. He recalled what Sherlock had told him when they had first met; _"I play the violin when I'm thinking." _

Watching his friend, John noticed the patterned and tried to figure out what it meant. Obviously Sherlock had learned something from his visit with Mycroft, but what could it have been?

They fell back into their normal routine, John carried on working on his blog and Sherlock continued to play the violin while he thought. After a while the sound stopped and Sherlock sat down in his armchair with his hands held together in front of his face just underneath his nose; Another usual sign that he was in deep thought.

John barely noticed the detective being so accustomed to his behaviour.

"We missed it." The sound of Sherlock's voice after the long period of silence, didn't shock John as it would most people.

"What?" John asked pausing as he typed.

Sherlock shook his head and stood up, "the angels, John." He stated. John frowned at Sherlock confused as Sherlock paced in front of the couch and wall. The yellow spray painted smiley face and bullet holes still remained in the wall from when Sherlock had gotten bored.

"Angels?" John repeated questionably.

Sherlock nodded and stood still for a moment and resumed his thinking position, hands underneath his nose as he stared into space. In a flash he was grabbing for his coat and pulling it on again. "We need to go back to the scenes and take another look." He stated.

"Sherlock, we looked already," John sighed leaning back in his chair.

The detective shook his head putting on his scarf, looping it around his neck, "we'll look again!"

Frowning at Sherlock, John remained in his chair watching as his flatmate moved to the door but stopped looking back at John expectantly.

"You're not coming," Sherlock observed.

Sitting up in the chair John nodded, "we've already been there, Sherlock," He sighed.

Sherlock stared at John with a blank expression, "there was something we missed." The detective argued.

John shook his head, "Sherlock." His flatmate stood in the doorway holding his gaze for a few moments before quickly nodding and turning out of the flat and taking off down the stairs. "Sherlock?" John called after him. "Sherlock!" The sound of the door closing echoed up the stairs. Groaning John got up and pulled on his jacket as he followed after his friend.

**Doctor Who - The TARDIS**

The Doctor sat with his head in his hands. He didn't want to go back, he didn't want to help. The human race…he couldn't do it again. He couldn't get close to someone else only for them to be ripped away from him again.

Amy and Rory. The Ponds.

The loss of them hurt. Still.

It had been months, but to The Doctor it still only felt like seconds later. That was the trouble with time travel. Never went in the right way.

Now The Doctor sat silently in the TARDIS alone. Listening to the sound of the TARDIS hum as it sat high in the sky invisible to those below; Hidden in the clouds.

He wasn't aware of what time he was in. Or what day it was. The Doctor didn't care. He was done. Finished with the world and helping people. Not just humans either, everyone.

Just not yet though. He still had a score to settle.

The weeping angels would feel his wrath and would know what happened to those who hurt those The Doctor carried about.

The Doctor would give the weeping angels something to really weep about. He'd wipe every last one of them out of existence. Just like the Daleks…and the Timelords.

The scanners were on lookout for any major known event that involved the angels. He had yet to locate one, but The Doctor knew. He knew it wouldn't be long before the angels showed up again feeding on people's time energy and ruining more innocent people's lives.

This time he would stop them, because the time was the last time.

At the sound of the scanners going off The Doctor looked up and stared forward.

Finally.

Springing to his feet The Doctor went to the controls and looked at the screen.

_London 2013_.

There had already been six different disappearances and The Doctor knew immediately that they were all the cause of the angels. With a slight grimace on his face The Doctor reached for the switch that would cause the TARDIS to take off, setting the course for the location of the seventh disappearance. He'd stop it before it could even happen.

Reading over what else was known about this event in time The Doctor recognized two names that he had only ever heard of before; Sherlock Holmes and the Winchester brothers. For a second The Doctor smiled to himself realizing the fun that was going to be had on this adventure. It was sure to be exciting with those three involved. It would be different, a whole new experience for The Doctor. He'd have a gang.

A perfect ending to him helping the human race.

The Doctor forgot about his pain, the sadness behind losing Rory and Amy, his anger towards the angels. Both were put aside at the idea of teaming up with Sherlock Holmes, John Watson and the Winchester brothers.

_Geronimo._ The Doctor thought smiling as the TARDIS took off.

* * *

I like reviews if anyone feels like writing any :3 It's always nice to know how people like the story. Till the next time. -H.R


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Supernatural – London; Outside Scotland Yard**

Mattie sat on the hood of the Impala while Cas leaned against the side his arms crossed over his chest. They stayed silent and waited. Dean and Sam were doing their thing, talking to the chief inspector of the case. She was pulling at the lace of her boot as they waited.

Before they'd gone in she had argued why she and Cas couldn't go in as well. Sam had replied with the fact that it would have looked a little weird it the four of them all went in at the same time. Since most places only sent no more than two agents to an investigation.

They had survived the boat ride there and found a motel where they'd be staying. Now it was time to work on the case and so far it appeared to be going nowhere.

Mattie let out a sigh, "are they taking too long?" She asked glancing at Cas. He said nothing, continuing to stare ahead at the building. Again she sighed and shook her head, wondering why she'd even considered the possibility of Castiel answering her question.

– **Inside Scotland Yard**

"Thank you, Inspector Lestrade." Sam said with a smile as he shook the man's hand. His brother stood beside him nodding in agreement.

The older man with short greying hair and tanned skin wearing a plain white dress shirt with no tie and black jacket over top nodded his hand as he shook the younger Winchesters hand. "Not a problem, agent Ramone" He said with a smile.

"We'll let you know if we find anything." Dean said as he turned for the door.

Lestrade nodded allowing the two brothers to leave his office.

Dean and Sam hurried out of the building to where they'd left Mattie and Cas with the Impala.

"So now what?" Sam asked as they walked through the building.

Dean shrugged pulling at his tie, "not sure. Guy didn't really tell us anything we didn't already know." Dean replied. "Take a look at the scenes, try and find anything unusual?" He suggested.

Sam nodded, "sounds good to me." He agreed.

Dean nodded, "Mattie and Cas?"

"They'll come too. More eyes the merrier." Sam replied with a dry tone to his voice.

Dean laughed as they stepped out of the building, his eyes landing on just who they were talking about sitting. Mattie and Cas both hanging around the Impala an awkward air around them. "I'm telling you Sammy, this is not our kind of gig." Dean said once again as the approached the Impala.

"Still on about that?" Mattie sighed annoyed uncrossing her arms frowning at Dean.

"Get off my car," Dean ordered, "before you dent it."

Rolling her eyes at Dean, Mattie slid off the hood of the car and stood leaning against it next to Cas. She gave him a look that told him to tell them what they'd found out. Dean walked up to the car and opened the driver's door and motioned for the others to follow his lead.

Dean drove to the crime scenes, listening to Mattie's directions on how to get there. Sam relayed what little new information they'd learned by talking to the detective. The most interesting piece of information they'd learned had been the knowledge of the consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes.

"Sherlock?" Mattie repeated skeptically shuffling the map in her hands. Her eyes met Dean's in the rear-view mirror and he nodded in agreement. Letting out a long breath Mattie looked down at the map. "This is gonna be fun." She commented sarcastically.

**Sherlock – London; Park **

Sherlock moved around taking in the scene around him. He stood in the middle of a small park in the middle of a suburban street. There was little activity in the houses around and few people at the park, including John and himself.

Frowning in confusion Sherlock stared suspiciously around as he searched for what it was he was looking for. He'd yet to come across one but he had a gut instinct telling him that he would eventually find one. He just had to look hard enough, because just like all the other scenes where the victims had gone missing.

Sherlock knew. There'd be an angel statue somewhere.

"Sherlock!" John called from where he stood across the park. Looking around Sherlock spotted John standing with a young girl who was rather distraught over something. John had an arm around her and she was near tears.

Running up beside them Sherlock took in the closer details about the girl as he did with everyone. Young, probably still in high school, pale skin, brown hair pulled up into a messy bun, modern regular teens clothes; jeans and a blue sweater, the hood of the sweater appeared to have a face and ears attached to it. There were bags underneath her eyes and her eyes were wide frantically looking to John to in front of them. When her eyes fell on Sherlock she became confused but the expression on her face turned neutral the moment he began to speak to John.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked staring at John.

John nodding to the girl beside him, "this is Sophie, she um, she told me that the angel was watching her and that it moved." John told Sherlock.

"Angel?" Sherlock repeated. John nodded staring at his flatmate, trying to convey the message that he needed to be not as intense in interrogating the girl beside him. "Sophie," Sherlock said turning to the girl.

She nodded staring at Sherlock with large light brown eyes. Sherlock looked at her and tried to smile at he made silent deductions about the girl as to why she was in the park. She was walking home from a friend's house; a female friend. They had spent the day together but Sophie had needed to get home quick so she cut through the park as a short cut. Not having enough money for a cab and not able to get a ride of her own. Maybe her parents didn't know she'd been gone? Maybe she'd left her friends in a foul mood?

None of that really matter. What mattered was the angel. Sophie had said that the angel had been watching her and that it moved.

"What makes you say the angel moved?" Sherlock asked staring at her intently. John remained staring at the angel statue. It stood in the bushes that were along the side of a house that was near the street.

Sophie frowned at him, "because it did." She nearly snapped.

"How?" Sherlock pressed.

The teenager shook her head, "I don't know," she said rather frustrated. "Just one moment it was there and then the next it was, well there." Sophie explained and waved a hand to the statue.

"Where was it before?" John asked confused staring at the girl. She pointed down towards the street more to the garden out front of the house. "Are you sure?" He asked looking back and forth between the statue of the angel and Sophie.

"Yes, I am sure!" She snapped waving her hand in frustration. "Can I go now?" Sophie nearly whined.

"Afraid you'll get caught?" Sherlock asked as he took a closer look at the statue. It was old and full of tiny cracks in the stone, but none of them big enough for the angel to fall apart.

"Excuse me?" Sophie asked confused.

Sherlock paused to look up at her, "clearly your late for something else you could have just walked the block." He stated and both John and Sophie looked at him confused. "But no you couldn't spare a moments time, therefore you must be in a hurry for something. So either your about to get caught for something or…" Sherlock trailed off waiting for the girl to supply the actual answer.

Sophie stood staring at Sherlock and blinked a couple of times shocked at the words he said. Her eyes widened and she stepped back, her mouth open a bit in surprise. "You're bloody Sherlock Holmes!" She exclaimed and a smile passed over her face and she laughed. "This is-" Sophie laughed and brought her hand to her face, "Sherlock Holmes just deduced me." She nearly giggled.

John and Sherlock exchanged a confused look and tried to avoid the girl.

"Sorry, I'm a fan and the only picture of you. Really, well your face is hidden by your coat and hat." Sophie apologized with a small smile.

Sherlock frowned at the mention of the deerstalker hat. He had worn once to avoid the press. It seemed now though that it was always related back to him, something that frustrated extremely because he hated the hat.

"You're a fan?" John repeated confused.

Sophie nodded, "read your blog all the time." She stated and looked around curiously, "are you on a case now?" She asked her eyes widening.

"Didn't you have somewhere to be?" Sherlock replied. He didn't like the attention or that the girl was no so interested in him and John and wanted to linger around.

"I-I, um, well…" Sophie began to try to come up with a reasonable response. The sound of a tree branch snapping caught their attention.

John's head snapped around towards the statue, Sophie mimicked the blogger's actions. While Sherlock's eyes traveled all around the park till they finally settled on the angel statue. He eyed it carefully, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head confused. Slowly he took a step towards it.

"Sherlock," John hissed warning his friend. He didn't trust the statue, even though it was just a statue. It didn't make sense though. Moments ago its hands had been at its sides and now…

Now the angel's hands were covering its eyes.

The three of them stood staring at the angel, their own eyes widened with shock and confusion. Not understanding how the angel had moved. None of them had been looking at it so they had no way of knowing.

Sophie began to panic, "oh god. It moved! It moved again! The statue moved! How can a statue move?" She demanded and began to nervously pace trying to get as far away from the statue as possible.

"Calm down." John instructed trying to assist the girl as she went into a panic stricken shock.

"I can't the statue moved. How could it move I don't understa-" she stopped speaking and her knees buckled and she fell back. Sophie fainted, her eyes closing on her and the ground coming towards her quickly.

John rushed to help her and make sure she hadn't hurt her head in the process. "Sherlock," John said looking around for his friend but he was gone.

The detective had taken off leaving John to deal with the unconscious teenaged girl.

* * *

****Hope your enjoying the story. :) It'd be great to get a review about anything you think about the story. I'm kinda wondering how you like my character Mattie?

Also I'd like to thank Fobwatchedtimelady for the review as well as the favorite and follow :D Made my day.

I believe in the next part there will finally be an interaction between the characters from the different shows (aside from the Sam, Dean Lestrade interaction in this part.) And that's when things start to get intense in my opinion at least. l8trz -H.R


	5. Chapter 5

**First off I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has either followed or favorited this story :) It means a lot to me and well in the words of Crowley "cookie for you!" *gives cookies* **

**Hope you like this new part. :) Don't be afraid to review it or let me know what you think. -H.R**

* * *

**5**

**Supernatural: London; Graveyard**

Slamming the door shut behind them they all stepped away from the Impala and began their investigation of the graveyard. It had been scene of the third known disappearance.

At the first scene they had found no trace of any struggle or any supernatural connection to any type of monster. Not even anything that gave hints to any angel activity. Cas had let them know about that. Or any trace or remnants that it'd been hellhounds coming to collect on a deal.

Now they were about to go through the graveyard hoping to discover at least something.

Anything.

Even the tiniest little bit of sulphur or EMF reading would make them happy.

Dean was doing his best to guilt trip Mattie the whole way there. He had told them it wasn't their kind of thing. They were just normal every day kidnappings that should be left to the real police. They should have been focused on other important supernatural oddities.

They split up and searched the whole grave yard. Dean and Sam stuck close together and Cas and Mattie were told to do the same. That plan didn't work out so well when the uncomfortable silence that had formed between the two of them still remained intact. It made Mattie feel uncomfortable and want to get as far away from Castiel as possible.

The brothers were investigating the opposite side of the graveyard. Neither of them noticed Mattie slip away from Castiel's side and Cas had been too busy reading a gravestone.

She side stepped over the gravestones careful not to step on any. Her eyes scanned for the last name of the person who had gone missing there. Or any name similar to it or seemed familiar to Mattie.

It had been a few minutes and Mattie found nothing.

"Mattie?" Cas called a hint of concern in his voice as he looked around for her. He'd looked up and she was nowhere to be found.

"Over here." Her voice came from a distance away.

Cas squinted his eyes in confusion but went to follow the voice. Dean and Sam had told them to stick together and Mattie had gone off. Of course not listening to Dean's direct orders was a habit Mattie seemed to have continually.

He walked across the field searching for Mattie. She was standing by a few graves her eyes focused on a mausoleum that wasn't that far away. Mattie being Mattie of course had the curious urge to look into it. Going towards the mausoleum she ignored Cas when he heard her call her name.

Narrowing her eyes at a part of the stone building she recognized that it had stone angels engraved into the stone in the building. Chewing on the inside of her lip she hummed in thought.

"Matthew!" Castiel called from behind her.

Rolling her eyes at the angel she turned away from the mausoleum. Cas was looking around for her, his head turning this way and that. He wasn't that far away but Mattie still felt like she should stop tormenting him.

Before she could take the step forward to Cas, the air around her whooshed and changed. Mattie felt like she was hurtling backwards. It felt like she was falling, but she knew that she wasn't. Some instinct told her she wasn't falling, yet that was the only way she could describe it.

She hit the ground hard and grunted in pain. Pushing herself up and moved her hair from in front of her eyes. They widened the moment she saw where she landed. Mattie found herself in the middle of a back alley in the streets of London. It was dark and she could hear people laughing and clanging glasses together.

Forcing herself to her feet Mattie stood and looked around confused. She didn't understand and there was no one around who could explain it to her. She saw no trace of Dean, Sam or Cas. In split second she felt fear and like she was lost.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her phone and checked only to be reminded that she didn't get service here but she also found that the screen had been smashed to pieces on her landing.

"Damn angels," she muttered under her breath as she headed out the alley. Some gut instinct told her that Cas or one of his brothers was behind her sudden relocation.

**-London; The Graveyard (Dean, Sam & Cas)**

"Cas!" Dean called spotting the back of the angel. He and Sam approached Cas as the angel slowly turned around to face them. Cas had a pain stricken expression on his face; The one that was always on his face, when he had bad news to tell them. "Cas, what is it?" Dean asked knowing the angel better than anyone. He did a quick look around the graveyard and noticed they lacked a certain annoying female. "Cas, where's Mattie?" Dean pressed staring at Castiel his green eyes fiercely bright.

"I-I'm not sure." Cas struggled to say.

Instantly Dean's eyes held the anger he was dealing with, "you're not sure?!" Dean repeated almost snapping at the angel. "What the hell do you mean you're not sure? She was with you!" He continued to yell at the angel stepping closer to him with every other word.

"Dean," Sam said softly trying to pull his brother back.

Dean shook Sam off with ease and shook his head, "no Sam! We left Mattie with him and now look she's gone." Dean snapped.

"I apologize." Cas said looking to the ground.

The elder Winchester laughed at the angel and shook his head pointing a finger in Cas' direction. "You better pray we find her." He hissed.

"Dean, calm down." Sam advised patting his brother of the shoulder. Dean turned on his brother and began to tell him off.

Cas ignored the squabbling brothers and began to move away from them. He found himself in the last place he'd seen Mattie standing and looked curiously at the mausoleum. Cas squinted his eyes at it, tilting his head to the side.

There was nothing special about it. Just plain boring stone walls surrounded by various flowers left by the undead person who was inside had left.

Turning back around Cas stared out into the graveyard curiously. What had happened to Mattie?

**Doctor Who: London, Graveyard; Inside the TARDIS**

The Doctor chuckled as he watched the bickering brothers through the scanner.

He had the TARDIS cloaked and hidden away from any walking paths so no one would walk into it and be startled. He'd had that happen before, -including to himself, it wasn't pleasant.

Sitting back in his seat The Doctor grinned and watched. His attention slowly turned from the Winchesters to their angel, Castiel. He was looking at the mausoleum from where the girl had disappeared; where the angel had been.

"And just, where the hell, do you think she went, Sam!" The older of the two brothers shouted at the younger.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned away from the scanner. He did a quick check making sure that he didn't look horrible. He messed with his hair and smiled grimly as he straightened his bowtie. Amelia had used to do that. Shaking his head clear, The Doctor kicked off and went to his feet headed towards the door.

Still he could hear the two brothers bickering with each other. He grinned as he opened the TARDIS door and slipped out unknown to their eyes.

"Gentlemen!" The Doctor said loudly with a grin. Dean and Sam stopped arguing and froze staring at the man who had just appeared. The Doctor stood back grinning to himself. "I believe I can help," he stated.

"Who the hell are you," Dean demanded his eyes wide at they were fixed on The Doctor.

"And where did you come from?" Sam added stepping towards the strange manner almost nervously.

The Doctor shrugged and beamed a cheeky smile at them, "fell out of the sky, I suppose to you could say." He said raising his arms up as he laughed.

"Are you a demon?" Dean hissed eyeing The Doctor carefully.

"Do you think if he was, he'd tell you?" Sam asked his brother annoyed.

"Shut up."

Both brothers took out their guns and pointed them at The Doctor. A delayed and expected reaction but still The Doctor sighed and frowned disappointedly. "Please gentlemen, the guns really?" He sighed shaking his head but held his hands up in defeat. A sign that he meant no harm. Which he didn't, The Doctor wanted their help but if this was what he had to go through to get it, he would.

"Are you going to answer our questions?" Sam asked eyeing The Doctor still.

The Doctor nodded his head and rolled his wrist saying, "Yes, yes, I'll do whatever, just put the guns away."

"No chance." Dean growled and his gun clicked.

The Doctor sighed and hung his head frowning. He agreed to answer their questions. They proceeded to hold him there at gun point. Truly The Doctor didn't mind the questions it was the guns he minded. He hated them.

"Where'd you come from?" Sam asked.

It surprised The Doctor that the younger Winchester asked most of the questions while the older one, Dean, held a gun pointed to The Doctor.

"I told you, from the sky." The Doctor replied nonchalantly.

"Funny." Sam remarked sarcastically. "New answer." He requested.

"Gallifrey." The Doctor replied.

Sam narrowed his eyes at the Doctor confused but proceeded with the questions. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was looking for you and your brother."

"Why?" Sam asked confused pressing closer to the Doctor.

"I need your help." The Doctor admitted.

"With what?" Dean cut in eyeing the Doctor suspiciously.

"A problem." The Doctor replied and sighed, "really, get rid of the guns and I'll explain everything. No questions needed."

Dean and Sam considered this, exchanging a glance with one another. Finally Dean nodded and they lowered their guns. "Talk." Dean ordered.

"Very well," The Doctor agreed and nodded. He leaned back in the air and landed against the TARDIS. The sound echoed and the shields disappeared revealing the blue police box. He watched as the brothers eyes widened in surprised and he couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm The Doctor," he stated clearly, catching their attention again. Both eyes were on his as he spoke. "And I need your help destroying the weeping angels."

Dean and Sam narrowed their eyes and exchanged a glace with each other. They were both surprised and confused. Having no idea what was going around them. One minute they were alone in the graveyard looking for Mattie and Cas. Next a mysterious and seemingly mad man with a giant blue box appears out of nowhere.

This case was defiantly one they were going to remember.

* * *

**Wooo! Dean and Sam have met the Doctor! YAAAAY! :D But on a downside Mattie's gone missing...well...Now what could possibly happen and go wrong with that?**

**Also if anyone was wondering Mattie is not the damsel in distress type of character. Just thought I'd mention that. **

**Anyways...Allons-y! -H.R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Do I have to sell my soul to Crowley for reviews? *stares at with Cas-like puppy eyes for reviews* Pwease?**

** In other news thanks for the follows and favorites :) Hope you like this next part. **

* * *

**6**

**London; A Pub (Mattie)**

Mattie walked into the pub. All the heads turned around to look at her and she was met with confused and dumbfounded expressions. She laughed at them in her head and shook her head looking at the ground as she walked over to the bar. _Have they never seen a girl before? _She wondered.

Stepping up to the counter she was doing to order a drink when she had enough of the weird looks as the bartender looked at her through squinted eyes.

"What?" Mattie blatantly snapped at the man.

"Never seen a woman dressed so oddly before." He remarked and turned away from her to tend to the other customers at the bar, which Mattie noted all were men. She barely caught the bartender adding, "looks like a man." Under his breath as he went.

She frowned at his back confused and turned around in her seat so her back was against the bar. Taking in the sight that filled the pub once again she began to notice that it was indeed filled of mostly men and the few women that were in it were a) scantily clad in clothing or b) overdressed for usual modern standards.

Suddenly Mattie was rushed with the feeling of being out of place and like she didn't belong. She gulped and did a double take to make sure.

She hadn't been seeing things. For that matter all the men in the pub appeared to be overly dressed as well. They all wore suits or in some rare occasion fisherman or workman's clothes. Gulping she turned back around and stared at the wall trying to sort things out in her head.

_Think girl, think! Just…it's um, somewhere convention thing where everyone dressed up all olden style? _That made sense in her mind and she felt like it was the best explanation possible. Nodding to herself she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly but yelped half way through.

A hand grasped Mattie's shoulder and turned her in her seat. Mattie came face to face with a woman who was smiling kindly at Mattie, which was unlike any other person she had encountered since her strange appearance near the pub.

"I'm sorry dear. You seemed to have lost your way." The woman remarked. Her voice was crisp with a hardly pronounced accent.

"Um," Mattie began to say but really she had no idea how to reply.

A random woman had come up behind her and pointed out the obvious. A woman who fit in perfectly, with the atmosphere that surrounded them. She had wild curly blonde hair that was pinned up into a bun, wore a black dress that had a corset and sleeves that covered her wrists and the length of it hid her ankles. With blue eyes the shinned with a knowledge that Mattie didn't understand along with the smile that played at the woman's lips constantly.

"Who are you?" Mattie finally managed to ask.

The woman laughed and smiled at her, "spoilers dear." She replied and turned so she was standing directed towards the door, "now, shall we? I think you've drawn enough unwanted attention already."

Mattie frowned at her confused but moved away from the bar and made a point to make it clear she'd follow the woman. "How," she began to ask.

The woman shook her head and grinned, "Spoilers."

Mattie followed the woman down the street and to a hotel. The woman easily led Mattie to one of the rooms almost pulling her along like a dog. Explaining to the employees that Mattie was a friend she'd run into on her walk and they were going to her room to catch up on things. Having no other real option or choice Mattie just went along with her story nodding and smiling in agreement.

"We have lots to talk about," the woman said with a smile and turned down a hall to the room.

Mattie still felt out of place as she began to realize back the pub was no convention. Everything was olden style and there was nothing modern around. The electricity was barely functional.

Something had happened. Something big.

She plopped herself down on to a sofa once inside the woman's hotel room. Mattie knew she should be demanding answers from her but she suddenly felt completely exhausted the moment she sat down. Groaning she kicked off her shoes and let her head fall back.

"Here, I'll get you some proper clothes." The woman said and disappeared off into another room.

"Proper clothes?" Mattie repeated confused watching the woman as she went. She sat on the sofa and took in the hotel room. It was simple. There was no TV or anything. There was simply a bathroom in one part of the room, the sitting area in which Mattie was sitting in that contained very little. With an educated guess Mattie decided that the other room the woman had disappeared into was where the bed was.

While making these observations Mattie had missed the return of the woman who held out a handful of clothing for her. Mattie took the clothes though she still didn't understand and had a confused expression on her face as she took them. "Thank you?" She said cautiously.

The woman laughed and smiled at Mattie. "You'll understand soon," she said rather cryptically. Mattie nodded, eyeing her still with a certain "I don't really trust you but your helping me" kind of look and got up off the sofa and headed to the bathroom to change. "I wasn't expecting you this soon to be honest." The woman called from the other room while Mattie changed.

Mattie frowned confused and looked into the mirror. Her hair was a mess and there was dirt all over her face. No wonder why everyone had been looking at her weirdly. Groaning she shrugged off her jacket and glanced down at the clothes she'd been supplied with. She was shocked by what she found but not overly shocked. They were old fashion but had a hint of modernized style to them. How had this woman known what kind of clothes she'd like and why did she have them? Mattie wondered this but didn't ponder on it too long as she tried to change into them as quick as she could so there was more time for answers.

Once she was changed Mattie returned out the sitting room and found the woman lying back on the sofa with a book in her hands. It appeared like it was an old journal. The cover was rough looking and appeared to have the pattern of a door on it in a dark shade of blue. "Ah, well then, you look lovely! Knew that outfit would suit you," The woman remarked smiling at Mattie.

Mattie nodded and scratched at the back of her neck. She still felt uneasy around the woman and now more than ever did she feel exposed to her as well in the new clothes she'd been given.

What Mattie had been given to wear was a black corset like top that had thin ruffled shoulders that appeared to want to refuse to stay on Mattie's shoulders so they hung just below. The fabric had a pattern on it but Mattie couldn't make out what it was. She'd also been given a black skirt, which she wasn't overly found of but knew she had to put up with it due to the odd reaction all the people in the pub had given her. The skirt was long in the back, but in the front it barely covered down to her knees, it was wavy and had three layers to it. She hadn't been given anything for her feet so currently she stood before the woman in the outfit along with her mismatched _Carebear _socks, one sock was _Grumpy bear_ the other was _Sunshine Bear_, a contradiction in itself but she didn't care.

What she did care about however was how self-conscious the outfit was making her feel. Yes, she felt a bit bad-ass and sexy in them but at the same time she felt small and afraid that people would see. Mattie wore the type of clothing she wore for a reason, she had scars to hide. All along her side and front of her stomach she had a fair amount of scars from a nasty burn she'd experienced. She was taken away from her fear about people seeing them though the moment the woman, -who she still lacked the knowledge of her name, spoke.

"Absolutely stunning," the woman praised again smiling at her with a mischievous smirk, "I'd say you'd be able to give any boy a run for his money looking like that," she commented pausing to smile as Mattie frowned at her confused, "even that Castiel." With that she winked at Mattie who staring at her shocked with wide eyes.

"How" she struggled to say and took a breath, "how do you know who Castiel is?" She asked narrowing her eyes at the woman.

The woman smiled and set the journal down on the end table next to the sofa, "The Doctor told me." She stated.

"The Doctor?" Mattie repeated confused narrowing her eyes and moving to sit in the chair directly in front of where the woman sat on the couch.

"Yes," the woman practically purred with a mischievous smile on her face. It was one Mattie had seen before and recognized what it meant. Attraction. "Though, you've yet to meet him haven't you? Disappeared right before he got the chance to show his face," she remarked and picked up the journal and glanced through it as if it would tell her the answers. Mattie stared at her confused but never got a chance to say anything, for the woman laughed and set the book back down, "never gets the timing right, doesn't he?"

Mattie frowned at her. She wanted to reply with "how the hell would I know," but she couldn't bring herself to say that. After all this woman had helped her, clothed her –even though she'd already been clothed but apparently not properly and well she knew who Cas was.

"So excuse me, but uh, who are you?" Mattie asked leaning forward.

The woman smiled at her, "Professor River Song, archeologist." She replied as if she'd said it a million times.

Mattie nodded repeating the name over in her head. _Professor River Song? Nope. Never heard it before. Neat though. _She thought.

"Now you're probably wondering where you are and what you're doing here," Professor River Song said leaning towards Mattie, a smile still playing on her face. Mattie nodded staring at River. "Well for starters you're not in the 21st century anymore."

Again Mattie nodded, "I surprisingly figured that," she remarked and looked around. "But how? I mean, this didn't have anything to do with the angels. Did it?" Mattie asked looking to River.

River chuckled and shook her head, "not the angels you're referring to, no." She replied.

"Then what?"

"The weeping angels," River stated and for the first time since she'd met Mattie she stopped smiling. Mattie frowned confused and repeated what River said. Nodding River carried on in her explanation "Yes, the weeping angels. They're complicated." River began to explain but stopped as she realized she needed a simpler way to explain it for the girl.

"Complicated how?" Mattie asked staring confused.

"There are statues that move, but only when they're not being looked at. You look away. Even blink and well, you're in danger." River explained and frowned, "and they don't kill you. Not usually. Most times they send you back in time, like now, and well they feed off your time energy until you've died from old age. They feed off of what you never have by sending you into the past, living off of potential energy." She explained.

Mattie's head began to hurt but she nodded slowly and gulped. So right then angels were feeding off her non-existent future now that she was in the past? But how had that happened to her she hadn't been. She sighed realizing what had happened. The angel by the mausoleum! She had turned around to go find Cas. That's how the angel had gotten her.

"It's a lot to take in," River began to say trying to comfort Mattie.

She shook her head and looked up at River. She didn't need to or wanted to be comforted. Mattie was okay. Sure she'd never get to see Dean, Sam and Cas again but…oh who was she kidding she wasn't okay! She needed a way back and fast. Now she knew what had made those people disappear and had to find a way to stop them.

"So when am I?" Mattie asked like it was no big deal.

River stared at her and nodded, realizing Mattie was tougher than she'd taken her for. "Late 1800's." She stated.

Mattie nodded and hummed. She could work with that. She was no history buff but she knew some facts. "So," Mattie began trying to make conversation but found herself a lost for a topic. Finally she found one when her eyes landed on the blue journal. "Who's The Doctor?" She asked.

River looked at her and the same smirk that was on her lips earlier returned and she sat back on the sofa.

**-London: 21****st**** Century. (Dean, Sam, Cas & The Doctor) **

"Time travel?" Dean repeated staring wide eyed at the man who called himself The Doctor. The Doctor nodded, but remained quiet knowing the oldest Winchester brother would have more to say. "Creepy angel statues that time travel." Dean stated and nodded to himself.

"No, no, the angels themselves don't time travel." The Doctor cut in correcting the hunter. "They simply send you back in time, erasing any chance of a future that you'd ever have and feed off that energy." The Doctor explained.

Dean nodded and looked to Sam and Cas who were sitting next to them. They were back at their hotel room. Along with The Doctor's blue box he called the TARDIS. Apparently it was an acronym; Time and relative dimension in space.

"So that's what happened to Mattie?" Sam guessed.

The Doctor nodded, "yes, the angels sent her back." He agreed.

"When?" Dean demanded instantly.

"I don't know," The Doctor replied regretfully staring at the two brothers and the back of the angel who was standing off to the side staring out a window.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Dean demanded standing up glaring down at The Doctor.

Sam spoke at the same time but more calmly than his brother, "isn't there some way that you can-" he was asking.

"Enough."

The angel spoke over them all. Castiel turned from the window, his eyes fixed on The Doctor. "You said you needed their help in destroying these 'angels'" Cas said using air quotes when he said angels. "We need your help in relocating our" he stopped to think as he wasn't really sure what to call Mattie.

"The lovely Matthew, yes, I know but" The Doctor began to but was cut off.

"No buts. Either you tell us where Mattie is or we don't help." Sam threatened.

The Doctor stared at him surprised. Even Dean looked at his brother from sitting beside him, shocked at what he heard.

Nodding The Doctor, hummed as he thought taking something out from the inside of his coat. It was some kind of mechanical device that neither Dean nor Sam could pinpoint as to what exactly it was. "Very well, we'll go back to the graveyard and I'll see if I can lock on to her location." The Doctor stated as he fiddled with the object in his hand.

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Dean asked skeptically staring at The Doctor with narrowed eyes.

Leaning back in his chair The Doctor smiled easily and waved the object in his hand at the brother's "with this." He stated smiling.

"What is that?" Sam asked curiously.

The Doctor threw it up into the air carelessly but caught it just as quickly, "sonic screwdriver, works on everything," he informed them but frowned for a moment, "except on wood." He added remorsefully.

"Uh huh, and that's gonna help you how?" Dean questioned frowned at The Doctor.

Before The Doctor was given a chance to explain to the boys, Castiel had stepped towards him, "enough questions and talking. Time to find Mattie" the angel said and pressed his two fingers to The Doctor's forehead zapping him as well as the angel back to the graveyard.

The Doctor hooted with laughter as he looked around at the familiar graveyard. Cas frowned looking around as well. "Angel transport, that's new. I like it. Wings and everything. Good, good." The Doctor commented as he looked around and clapped his hands together still holding the sonic screwdriver in one. "Right, now let's find out where that girl is shall we." The Doctor suggested to Cas who'd been staring at him the whole time.

Cas watched The Doctor turn to the mausoleum and waved the sonic screwdriver over the air of the stone crypt. Narrowing his eyes at The Doctor's actions Cas stepped forwards about to address the man with the bowtie.

"I got a signal," he stated with a triumphant grin.

The angel eagerly stepped closer to The Doctor, "did you find her?" Castiel asked.

Shaking his head The Doctor looked closer at the sonic screwdriver. "Almost," He said though there was doubt in his voice. "It seems she's somewhere in the" The Doctor took in a breath as he fiddled with the screwdriver humming to himself, "late 1800's." The Doctor announced with some amount of confidence and a proud smile on his face as he puffed out his chest, hands on his hips.

"Are you positive?" Cas demanded. The Doctor nodded. "Good." Castiel said and stopped before he disappeared staring at The Doctor, "please tell Sam and Dean. Let them know I'm bringing Mattie back," he added reaching out to place his finger's on The Doctor's forehead.

The Doctor stared at Castiel. He didn't appear bothered by the request only started interestedly wanting to know how the angel planned to retrieve the girl from the 1800's. "How?" He asked.

"Angels can manipulate time, on occasion." Cas said as if were reciting the answer.

With a grin on his face The Doctor laughed, "Right, of course. _On occasion_." The Doctor nodded still the all-knowing grin upon his face. They both knew Cas actually meant "whenever they wanted" but wasn't really permitted to say that.

"I'll send you back to the hotel," Cas offered raising his hand once more.

The Doctor nodded and faintly recalled hearing the sound of wings flapping before he found himself standing in front of Dean and Sam. They were still sitting at the table in the hotel room. Dean looked furious and Sam indifferent.

"Where have you been and where the hell is Cas!" Dean demanded glaring at The Doctor.

The Doctor frowned at the older Winchester's temper and sighed sitting down in his chair calmly and meeting both brother's gazes.

"Well," Dean pressed staring at The Doctor.

"Castiel has gone to fetch your companion, Mattie, from the late 1800's" The Doctor stated.

Dean sat back in his chair raising his hands in frustration, "great! Just great! Now what? We just sit around here waiting for them to get back?" He began to rant.

"I suggest you proceed with your case, and allow me to assist in their place." The Doctor suggested with a nonchalant smile. Dean stared at The Doctor with a "you've got to be kidding me" expression while Sam remained in different and out of the conversation. "How else are you going to help me with the angels?" The Doctor added.

"We never said we were." Dean argued pointing a finger at The Doctor.

Sitting back The Doctor shrugged in a confident manner, smiling at the boys. "I'm still here." He remarked and hopped up from his chair, "now, let's go look at the other statues now shall we? See what the angels are up to." The Doctor suggested heading for his TARDIS.

Sam looked to his brother who was scowling. After a few seconds of The Doctor doing something that could be considered dancing outside the front of the TARDIS, Dean got up from where he was sitting. When he went to reach for his gun though The Doctor made a sound of protesting the action.

"Gentlemen, please. I'm not overly fond of guns." He stated when the brothers looked at him confused.

"Oh, yeah?" Dean asked faking that he actually gave a damn. The Doctor nodded with a firm expression on his face. "Well if you want our help, you're going to have to deal with them Bowtie." He shot back and pulled a strap from a duffle bag over his shoulder as he and Sam approached the TARDIS.

They brushed past The Doctor and entered the TARDIS. The door had been open so it wasn't like they were breaking in. The moment Sam and Dean stepped inside though they froze and looked around amazed seeing how much larger it was on the inside than the out.

"Wow." Sam breathed out staring wide eyed at the space around him.

Outside the TARDIS, The Doctor stood frozen still with a confused expression on his face, "bowtie?" He repeated frowning. His eye brows furrowing together, readjusting his bowtie he turned on the heel of his boot grinning to himself, "bowties are cool." The Doctor clarified to himself.

With that he stepped inside the TARDIS and grinned when he found the Winchester brother's staring dumbfounded and amazed at the sight before them. The TARDIS was rather remarkable like that on your first time seeing her. She was a sexy old girl, The Doctor reminded himself.

"Well then boys, where are we headed?" He asked clapping his hands together and rubbing them in anticipation as he awaited the answer.

They were going to go after the angels, and they were going to win. But first they needed someone else; someone clever and observant. Someone who just happened to be inspecting, all areas where the victims had gone missing.

Hitting the switch on the console they were off. The TARDIS took off with the familiar whoosh sound and The Doctor grinned as he watched Dean and Sam's reactions. Dean appeared to be terrified and Sam was concerned but less scared than his brother.

**-London; In the TARDIS (Dean, Sam & The Doctor)**

The TARDIS landed with the familiar landing sound of The Doctor having left the parking brake on. The Doctor was standing near the console with a wide smile on his face laughing, while Dean had secured himself into a corner in the glasses walls around the control panel. Sam couldn't help but laugh on the expression of utter terror on his brother's face as he clung onto the walls for safety. Dean's fear of flying apparently included TARDIS' as well as planes.

Once the TARDIS was still Dean stood up to his full height and straightened out his jacket and shook his head acting as if nothing had happened and like he hadn't been screaming his lungs out in fear.

"You okay there?" Sam asked his brother trying his best not to laugh.

"Shut up." Dean snapped.

Sam chuckled and they turned to The Doctor for answers.

"Alright where are we?" Dean demanded advancing on The Doctor.

The Doctor smiled and stepped away from the oldest Winchester brother heading for the door. "We are in London," he replied vaguely.

"Where in London?" Sam pressed for a more detailed answer.

The Doctor frowned a second and sighed staring at the brothers. "We're where the third missing person was last seen." He explained.

The boys nodded, staring at him with blank expressions.

He turned to open the door of the TARDIS but stopped spinning around on his head. "Gentlemen, be advised we are about to meet one of Britain's most intelligent and annoying people in history," The Doctor added as a side note, "try not to punch him, or in your case shoot him." He continued referring to Dean especially when he mentioned the use of guns.

"How do you know we're meeting someone?" Sam asked as The Doctor turned his back to them again.

Laughing The Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS wide, smiling. "Because it's his case," he stated.

Outside the TARDIS was a pathway that had a few people walking along it. Down a ways along the path was a tall stone arch and on the top of it stood a statue of a stone angel and chariot pulled by four stone horses and a stone little boy. The arch was surrounded by two lawns on neatly cut green grass and trees that were fully bloomed.

"So how are we supposed to go about this with all these people here?" Sam asked as he and Dean followed The Doctor out of the TARDIS.

It was kind of surprising that none of the civilians that were walking by stopped to notice the blue police box that had appeared out of nowhere.

The Doctor straightened his jacket and began to walk down the pathway joining the few people who were walking along it. He expected the Winchesters' to follow him and they shockingly did. "Naturally," The Doctor replied back to Sam without looking over his shoulder.

Sam nodded staring at The Doctor confused. "But it's the middle of the day," he remarked.

"Yes, and people have gone missing. The angels are up to something," The Doctor replied turning around to face the brothers. "Something big and if they're not stopped soon-"

"Hang out, how exactly are we supposed to stop them?" Dean asked cutting The Doctor off. The Doctor stared at Dean curiously. "I mean if you don't want us shooting anything because you don't like guns," he added narrowing his eyes at The Doctor confused.

The Doctor held up his hand and opened his mouth ready with an explanation but was unable to get a word out. His eyes focused on something passed the Winchester brothers and back towards his TARDIS. There was someone leaning against it, in a relaxed pose. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the person trying to get a better look to see if he'd be able to distinguish who it was.

"River?" The Doctor thought aloud.

"What?" Sam asked staring at The Doctor confused.

The Doctor looked at him and shook his head trying to ignore what he'd just say.

"River?" Dean repeated staring at The Doctor with a suspicious look. "Who's River?" He added.

"Uh, no one, just uh," The Doctor struggled with an explanation and tried to weave his way past and between the two brothers. They both barely allowed his past eyeing him as he went. The Doctor sighed with relief when he noticed River no longer leaned up against the side of the TARDIS for the boys to see her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I forgot something in the TARDIS." He added as he began to walk backwards in the direction of the TARDIS.

"We'll come with you," Sam offered.

The Doctor held up his hand, and laughed, "No, no need, thank you." He said urgently.

Both the Winchester's stepped back a little shocked eyeing The Doctor curiously as he headed off to his TARDIS.

"What do you think that's about?" Sam asked glancing at his brother.

"Don't know," Dean stated somewhat glaring at The Doctor's back, "and I don't like it." He added.

* * *

**Dun-dun-da! Cue the suspenseful music!**

** Hope you liked it :) Pleeease let me know what you thought?**

** Sorry if any of the characters seemed out of character.**

** Also I promise Sherlock will be returning soon-ish if anyone was wondering about the lack of Sherlock. -H.R**


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**- Inside the TARDIS (The Doctor & River)**

The Doctor shut the TARDIS door behind him and turned around to find River standing by the consel. He expected a witty remark but she said nothing. River stood there staring at him until he stepped away from the door.

"Hello Sweetie," she greeted him.

The Doctor smiled then shook his head reminding himself that it wasn't the time for flirting, –even if it was River. "River," he replied a little coldly and harsh.

River frowned and leaned against the counsel. "Oh dear, what have I done now?" She asked with a laugh a light smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor demanded, advancing towards her.

"Just checking up on you sweetie, that's all." River replied with a smile and blew and air kiss at him from the palm of her hand.

The Doctor frowned and shook his head, "no, you know something." He said his temper beginning to rise.

River's eyes widened in surprise, she stared at him for a moment accessing her options. She could tell him right away why she was there but that would be no fun. Or she could have a little with him but hope to avoid his temper. "Don't I always?" She asked with a purr smiling at him.

"River," The Doctor nearly hissed.

She stepped back from him and frowned, "now Doctor, that isn't any way to speak to your wife." She said jokingly. The Doctor frowned staring at her pleadingly. "I came to make sure you wouldn't do anything about the angels." She stated.

He narrowed his eyes at her. How did she know? He wondered but realizing just as quickly that it must be in her journal. They'd always know when they needed one another, or when there was trouble, or find a way to let the other know that they were needed. River also kept a journal that kept track of almost everything related to The Doctor and whenever she would meet up with him in her life.

"What do you mean the angels?" The Doctor asked trying to act clueless. River raised a disappointed eyebrow at him. Did he think she was stupid and didn't know him? The Doctor scowled and looked to the floor. "Don't try and stop me, River." He warned her in a dark town.

"Oh I won't. I already know how this plays out." She replied stepping back looking at The Doctor. River tried to read him but he wasn't the same…there was something off. She knew and could see he was still hurting from the loss of her parent's but there was something else hidden beneath his need for vengeance.

"Then what are you doing here?" The Doctor asked annoyed.

"Spoilers, Sweetie." River said turning away from her husband and walking away. The Doctor watched her, the slightest smile playing about his lips. "Though you have seemed to run into a little problem," she remarked looking back over her shoulder.

The Doctor perked up and looked at her with interest. "Problem?" He repeated confused.

River nodded, "you've lost two of your team members." She stated.

Narrowing his eyes at her as he thought, The Doctor tried to decipher the meaning of what she meant when it dawned on him. The two others, who tagged along with the Winchesters; Castiel and Mattie. "How do you know about them?" He asked eyeing her carefully.

"Spoilers," River replied with a smile.

**- London: River's Hotel Room; Late 1800's (Castiel & Mattie)**

The sound of wings flapping fluttered throughout the room. Castiel stood in the middle of a sitting room in a hotel room. It was old fashioned and low equipped with technology. That alone informed Cas that he was in the correct place.

He looked around the room taking in the fact that he was the only person in the room.

There was a creak in the floor behind him and he turned around. His eyes fell on a doorway where the door was closed but it slowly began to open. The angel tensed as he watched the door open.

On the other side of the door, stood a groggy looking, Mattie. Her eyes were still half closed as she rubbed at her forehead with the palm of her hand and blinked repeatedly. Castiel stared at her standing completely stock-still.

She held the door open and looked at the ground in front of her catching what she thought were a pair of shoes in her blurry just woke up vision. Why River had let her fall asleep confused and annoyed Mattie to no end.

"River?" Mattie asked her voice still laced with the sound that came with just waking up and still being utterly exhausted.

Her eyes locked on to what indeed were a pair of black shoes and followed up along the leg of the person. Mattie was surprised when she saw the familiar pair of black dress pants and soon enough the tan/beige trench coat. Her eyes were wide with shock and surprise when they landed on Castiel's face who continued to stand awkwardly still in the center of the room and made no reaction.

"Uh, you're not River Song," Mattie stated obviously pointing to Cas.

Cas nodded and gulped out of a nervous habit. "No, I'm not." He agreed.

Mattie nodded and walked away from standing in the doorway and came toward Cas. She stared at him curiously her eyes narrowed and focused on the angel's face. He appeared to be uncomfortable, but why? "What are you doing here, Cas?" She asked both curiously and wary.

"I'm here to take you back," Cas told her staring at her like it was obvious.

She nodded and looked away from the angel to the something in the room. Cas stared at her curiously watching her facial expressions change as she thought. Mattie turned to head to the bathroom, "yeah, well thanks but I'm fine here." She remarked under her breath as she walked past the angel.

Cas frowned and moved quickly to follow her, "you can't mean that." He said following her.

"Yes, Cas, I can." Mattie said sharply turning to look at him. She stopped for a quick second surprised at how close he was to her. "Bet none of you even noticed I was gone and were glad to be rid of me." She snapped at the angel.

Cas shook his head, "no! Dean and Sam noticed right away. Mattie, I am here to bring you back." Cas said trying to spell it out here.

Mattie shook her head and tried to walk away from him again but Castiel was quick and guessed her action. He reached out and grabbed her by her arm stopping her from walking away. "Cas," Mattie said with a little growl.

"No, Mattie, I came here to return you to your proper time." Castiel said clearly to her.

"Yeah? Well its no thanks you that I'm here in the first place!" Mattie snapped at him. Cas backed up in surprise and frowned at her with confusion. He didn't follow what she meant. "The angel got me because I turned around because you called for me, Cas." She explained nearly hissing through her teeth, "and look where that's gotten me!"

Castiel shook his head and averted his eyes from Mattie. He didn't understand why she was acting out. It also upset him and bothered him that she was angry with him. Cas had figured she'd be relieved and grateful when he appeared to save her. Not furious and refusing to go.

"Look at me Cas!" Mattie ordered.

The solider inside Castiel refused to let him ignore her and he looked up from the ground. His eyes fell on Mattie's face first. She was staring at him with an annoyed expression on her face, her eyes dark and wide, her short hair was still a mess from when she'd woken but and just added on to her furious expression. Castiel also noticed her change in clothing. She was indeed no longer wearing the same clothes she'd worn when she had vanished. Yet they still suited her and made her appear more beautiful.

Castiel quickly averting his eyes again turning his head, "I'm sorry." He said even though he was unsure of his reasoning behind saying it.

Mattie's eyes softened and she stepped back. She pouted and realized she felt like she was kicking a puppy. Cas had never meant for her to be sent back in time. It was just so easy for her to lash out angrily as a way to hide how she felt or how by seeing Cas standing in the sitting room had surprised her.

"I am too." Mattie admitted giving Cas the smallest smile ever.

Castiel looked at her from the corner of his eyes, and became confused. She was sorry? For what?

"I'll write a note for River and we'll get out of here, ok?" Mattie suggested.

Cas nodded and watched as she turned away. He couldn't help but watch the long skirt flow around her legs hiding them from his view.

"Mattie," he called after her. She paused in the doorway and hummed in response, "you-I mean, your, uh." Cas struggled to say and sighed. He nodded his head at her and she frowned in confusion. "You should bring your old clothes with you," he finally managed to get out saying to her.

It appeared that the thought hadn't even crossed her mind, but she was quick to nod in agreement. Mattie was quick and disappeared back into the room she'd first come out from.

"Let's go, Cas." Mattie said reappearing pulling her jacket over the shirt she'd been wearing. It was obvious that she'd changed but at the same time remained in the same clothes she'd arrived in.

Cas nodded and tried to act as natural as he could without staring at her for too long.

* * *

**And Castiel has retrieved Mattie. Yay! Now I can proceed to move on to when they all meet Sherlock Bwhahaha. This shall be amusing :) **

**I'd like to thank all of those who have followed and favorited this story it means a lot. :D Hope your enjoying the story :) -H.R**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**-London; Wellington Arch (Dean, & Sam)**

"What are we doing, Dean?" Sam asked as he and his brother walked down the path of crowded people.

"What do you mean _'what are we doing,'_ Sammy. We're working this case," Dean replied looking at his brother sideways.

"Yeah, but, what about Cas and Mattie?" Sam said watching his brother carefully. Dean's expression changed and he nodded understanding what his brother meant. "We just agreed to go with this, Doctor, guy while they're still missing. Shouldn't we, I don't know, look for them?" He continued to ask his brother in a cautious manner.

Dean nodded and stopped walking for a moment. "Sam, you heard what this guy said." He began to say.

"Yeah, but can we even trust him?" Sam shot back staring at Dean his eyes questioning his brother. "He's got a flying blue police box and just took off without a word." Sam stated. Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother as he listened and took in what Sam was saying. "For all we know he could be working with these angel statue things."

Dean stood still thinking over what Sam said for a few moments before he nodded. "You're right," he declared and looked up into Sam's eyes, "but there isn't much we can do, but trust this Doctor. We don't know where Cas or Mattie went. Our only option is to stick around, till hopefully they turn up." Dean said.

Sam nodded staring at his brother and they began to walk towards the arch again. "Do you believe him then?" Sam asked glancing at him sideways.

"About?"

"The angel statues, what they can do." Sam replied watching his brother carefully but Dean was skilled at giving away no sign of emotional reaction on to his face. "That they sent Mattie back."

Dean stopped walking again and looked at Sam, "look Sammy, I have no idea what's going on here. There's a man with a box that transported us across London in no less than a couple of minutes. There are statues that are said to be making people disappear and two of our friends are missing! I have no idea what I believe at this moment." He snapped, "I'm just going with it." Dean added as he turned back and walked away from Sam. He fell into a cold angry silence as he walked away. All the while the inside of his head was filled with muddled questioning thoughts. Dean's eyes scanned around the area for any sign of unusual behaviour or any angel statues as he walked along. He paused when he spotted the statue at the top of the arch. There was something different about it…he thought.

Sam stared after his brother standing still. He didn't know how he had expected Dean to react but Sam hadn't been expecting him to blow up like that at him. Sam frowned and trudged off after his brother watching as other people walked past Dean oblivious to the strange events that were occurring around them.

As he went to catch up to his brother Sam thought about it all. All the angels, demons and supernatural creatures they encountered during the life. Looking at the people who passed him he realized that they probably had no idea who real it all was. It was just fiction to them. Just a story or movie character to them never once would they consider the idea real probably.

Sam thought about the TARDIS behind them and The Doctor. He wondered which category they'd both end up in or if they were a whole new category. Did he and Dean finally encounter an alien? The Doctor had said he'd come from the sky and the TARDIS defiantly passed for something way advanced their technology and the Doctor talked of time travel like it was simple. Maybe it was simple, wherever the Doctor was from in the future or his planet.

In the past Sam and Dean had had two false "alien" encounters. The first time it had turned out to be the work of The Trickster, who really turned out to be the archangel Gabriel. While the second time Dean and Sam had mistaken fairies for aliens.

This time though…it seemed to be the real deal.

"Sam!"

At the sound of his name Sam stopped walking and looked around with a confused expression on his face. Searching around the crowd of people he finally spotted the only possible source of who'd called his name.

Walking towards him was a young woman wearing a long black skirt with a black jacket. She had dark hair and a familiar face. Blinking and shaking his head Sam stared wide eyed at the woman approaching him. "Mattie?!" He exclaimed shocked.

The woman frowned and came to a stop in front of Sam crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Don't say it." She warned him scowling at the expression on his face.

"But you're in-" he began to say.

"I said don't!" Mattie snapped glaring at Sam and nearly stomping her foot revealing that she was still wearing her black combat boots. "Yes, I'm in a skirt, but it's not like the world is ending again or anything." She said with a clear amount of annoyance.

Sam gulped and nodded his head. He looked her over again and forced his eyes away from her change in clothing long enough to realize what was amiss. "Wait, didn't Cas-" he began to ask.

Nodding her head Mattie spoke over him, "yeah, he pulled me out of the 1800's."

"1800's!" Sam exclaimed and looked her over again, "that explains the way you're dressed." He remarked meaning for it to be under his breath but it was obvious that Mattie had heard him when she smacked his arm glaring at him. "Sorry." Sam said backing away from her raising his hands showing he meant her no harm. "Just you look really different."

"Yeah, I got the news flash." Mattie snapped looking at him annoyed still and held her jacket closed around her.

Sam nodded and looked around, "so where is Cas now?" He asked looking around and finding no sign of the angel.

Mattie gave a half smile and almost laughed, "Where do you think," she commented earning a frown of confusion from Sam. She nodded backwards towards the arch her hands on her hips, "with his fearless leader, of course." Mattie remarked dryly.

Sam narrowed his eyes at her, not understanding what she meant for a second but quickly nodding understanding who she meant. Dean.

**-(Dean & Cas)**

Dean stood in front of the large archway looking up at the angel that stood at the top of it. He didn't notice the sound of Cas' wings when the angel appeared behind him.

"Hello Dean," Cas greeted, his voice monotone as usual.

Jumping forward in surprise at his voice Dean turned around to face the angel, "dammit Cas!" Dean exclaimed staring at him. Castiel glanced at the ground frowning. Dean frowned at the angel and looked around, "did you get Mattie back?" He asked.

Castiel nodded, "yes, I was able to bring her back from the 1800's after she mistook me, for who I assume to be a woman, by the name of River Song." He replied.

"River?" Dean repeated narrowing his eyes at Cas.

The angel nodded, "yes, River." Dean nodded and looked past Cas his becoming fixated on the blue police box in the far off distance. "Is that name of import?" Cas asked a frantic urgency in his voice.

Shaking his head, "no, no it's nothing." Dean replied as he looked around till he spotted Sam talking with who Dean figured was Mattie. "Is Mattie wearing a skirt?" He asked staring at her from across the way.

"Yes, she, uh, she doesn't like to talk about it." Cas replied following Dean's line of vision landing on Mattie and Sam. "What happened to the Doctor?" He asked glancing at Dean.

"He disappeared back into his box" Dean replied and began to walk towards Mattie and Sam. Castiel nodded and followed Dean.

They met Mattie and Sam halfway from where they'd been standing. Dean had failed to notice that they'd also been walking as they talked. He looked at his little brother and Mattie and opened his mouth to say something but before there was a chance for the words to be said.

"Say whatever you're thinking, Dean, and you'll regret it." Mattie warned him her eyes finding his and almost challenging him to go against what she said.

Dean closed his mouth and nodded, looking around trying to dig himself out of the invisible hole it appeared he'd fallen into. "Um, uh, nice look," he commented voice flat.

Rolling her eyes Mattie shook her head.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked changing the subject abruptly taking a step towards Dean.

Looking at his brother Dean shook his head. "Couldn't get close enough," Dean replied and glanced over Sam's shoulder eyes fixing on the TARDIS. "I did however learn something about our new found friend Bowtie's mystery River though, thanks to Cas." Dean replied.

"Bowtie?" Mattie replied her face scrunching up in confusion. "Friend? River? Cas? What-what are you talking about?" She demanded looking from Sam to Dean trying to demand and explanation.

"We'll tell you all about it later," Dean said walking passed Mattie and clapping her on the shoulder, "right now, we got an alien to interrogate." He added continuing on towards the TARDIS.

Mattie stared after the elder Winchester confused and fixed her eyes on Sam demanding answers. "Did he just say alien?"

"Yeah, um, he did but-" Sam sighed looking from Mattie to Dean torn between them both.

Mattie frowned knowing Sam wanted and probably needed to go after his brother and nodded her head for him to go. Sam nodded in thanks and ran after Dean. Crossing her arms over her chest Mattie turned around finding Cas standing behind her, his eyes squinted staring at the blue box on the side of the pathway. "Do you know anything about this?" She asked him tilting her head.

"No, I, uh, I left before they learned any information about the Doctor." The angel told Mattie.

Pursing her lips as she nodded Mattie hummed. The name or rather title was familiar. She recalled River mentioning a doctor but never got any details of specifics about who he was. "Doctor, huh?" She said looking at Cas with a curious gaze. He nodded the oblivious and confused expression on his face as he stared at Mattie. "Well this could turn out interesting," she remarked and turned around to look back and see where Sam and Dean had gone to. "Let's go follow them." She suggested and before Cas got a chance to protest Mattie had already taken off towards the police box.

* * *

**Just wanted to thank everyone who reads the story. Reviews and any feedback would be great. I'm kind of stuck currently with writers block so if you wanna give me any suggestions or anything feel free to. Any ideas on how to bring Sherlock back would be loved! **

**Thaankies. 3 -H.R **


End file.
